beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Blade Sharks
The were a team featured in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade. About The Blade Sharks are inferred to be the former Japan representative team prior to the formation of the Bladebreakers. They are a street Beyblading team made up of delinquents that take pride in winning and breaking their opponent's Beyblades. The team officially consists of five members, including Kai, however usually the others were seen without their leader. They are referred to as the Four Horsemen, for this reason. Manga The Blade Sharks do not win their opponents kit; instead, they aim to shatter, and destroy their opponents (the exception being one, unnamed Blade Sharks member, who fulfills the role of Carlos in the Anime). Their tactics were still dirty, as they enjoyed singling out one person, and preying on them as a group. Carlos even went as far as attacking Tyson with his beyblade, in their first battle. Kai later wondered why he ever ran with them. Though, usually, they followed Kai's orders, they would sometimes listen to Carlos over Kai, in the case of Beybattling Tyson in the First Issue. Trevor, Stuart and Casey were also quick to agree with him that Kai had indeed been using them. However, they were all afraid of Kai. The Team are disbanded by Kai, when Carlos fails to defeat Tyson, even when aided by Stuart, Trevor and Casey. Beyblade: 2000 The team have a notoriously bad reputation, not only for stealing but for being ruthless, and using underhanded tactics against their opponents. They were even known to turn on one another, if a member of the group was weak, as in the case of Carlos. This was encouraged, and participated in, by Kai. History Beyblade: 2000 They are Tyson's first real opponents, and in the early part of the first season, play the role of the villains. They once kidnapped Kenny, and stole Dizzi in hopes of gathering information about Tyson and his Beyblade; it ended in a set-up to corner him in an empty warehouse. They are seen again in the Japanese Qualifiers, where they were all defeated by Tyson. Later, the Blade Sharks had become Tyson’s allies and they're seen watching Tyson's match with Tala on TV. Beyblade: G-Revolution The Blade Sharks were absent until G-Revolution, in which Carlos is seen having a battle with Rick Anderson in Promotional Artwork. Members Achievements Gallery Manga BladeSharks.png Bladesharks4.png|Stuart, Casey and Trevor launch together (in the Manga) BladeSharks2.png|The Blade Sharks on the Tournament screen Beyblade: 2000 BLADE SHARKS 001.png BLADE SHARKS 002.png BLADE SHARKS 003.png BLADE SHARKS 004.png BLADE SHARKS 005.png BLADE SHARKS 006.png BLADE SHARKS 007.png BLADE SHARKS 008.png BLADE SHARKS 009.png BLADE SHARKS 010.png BLADE SHARKS 011.png BLADE SHARKS 012.png BLADE SHARKS 013.png BLADE SHARKS 014.png BLADE SHARKS 015.png BLADE SHARKS 016.png Trivia *The Blade Sharks are the first villains in the entire series, with Carlos debuting in the first episode. They appear even before the rest of the protagonists (Max and Ray) are all introduced. *The Blade Sharks are also Kai's first team, whom he is quick to walk out on to join the Bladebreakers; this is a precursor to the final arc of the the first series, when Kai abandons the Bladebreakers for the Demolition Boys. This is a continuing theme in the third series. *The Blade Sharks are the first team to appear with five members; this is true of all of Kai's teams (with the exception of the Demolition Boys in the third season). *The Blade Sharks used to be Tyson Granger’s real opponents in the Blade Sharks and Super Battle Tournament sagas, But they later became Tyson’s allies during the Russian World Championships saga. References Category:Teams Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Original Series Category:Villains Category:Beyblade: 2000 Teams Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Teams Category:First Generation Category:Blade Sharks Category:Former Villains